


Getting There

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Recovery, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out, coming into view.Hajime waved his hand over the edge of the couch. “Here.”“You didn't even get up to greet me,” Oikawa said, sounding a little hurt. He padded over and leaned down over the back of the couch. When he spotted Hajime’s ankle, propped on a cushion with the ice pack gone wet and lukewarm, he gasped and darted around the side of the couch. “Iwa-chan, oh no! What happened?”Iwaizumi hurts his ankle, but luckily Oikawa is there to take care of him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 188
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic about three years ago, long before the timeskip, but I still think it's cute, and I'm forever amused that we all correctly pegged Iwaizumi as going into sports therapy.
> 
>   
> Kind of a sequel to [Slow and Steady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617075), but you can read it on its own.

Some days weren’t worth getting out of bed for. Hajime’s day had started out badly, woken at four AM by Oikawa’s usual restlessness, and it had only gotten worse with a mix of bad clients, last minute cancellations, and getting his pocket picked while he stood in line to pay for his lunch. He’d managed to chase the guy down, but he’d hurt his ankle in the process. It was the last thing he needed with a busy week of patients to see, and a volleyball tournament coming up at the weekend. 

Hajime sighed in relief as he stepped into his apartment and slipped off his shoes. Kiyoko had strapped up his ankle for him, but it ached from standing on it all afternoon, and he was ready to crash. 

“Tooru?” he yelled into the unfamiliar silence of the apartment. Oikawa was rarely quiet when he was home; even if he was asleep, he generally had some background noise going. Oikawa’s shoes were sprawled in the genkan where he left them, though his rarely worn slippers were missing. He tended to traipse around in his socks, foregoing his slippers for the enjoyment of sliding around on the laminated flooring. 

Hajime limped along the hallway and poked his head into the main room. The lights were on, but Oikawa wasn’t on the couch, or in the kitchen. The rice cooker was quietly going about its business. Despite the cold weather, the balcony door was slightly ajar, which at least gave him a clue to where Oikawa had gone. 

There were several ice packs in the freezer, and Hajime retrieved one before collapsing onto the couch so that he could ice and elevate his ankle in front of the TV.

After about forty minutes, just as Hajime was starting to fall asleep, the apartment door rattled and Oikawa came back in, kicking off his slippers before skidding along the hallway. 

“Iwa-chan!” he called out, sliding into view. 

Hajime waved his hand over the edge of the couch. “Here.”

“You didn't even get up to greet me,” Oikawa said, sounding a little hurt. He padded over and leaned down over the back of the couch. When he spotted Hajime’s ankle, propped on a cushion with the ice pack gone wet and lukewarm, he gasped and darted around the side of the couch. “Iwa-chan, oh no! What happened?” 

“It's just a strain,” Hajime said, waving him off, but Oikawa took no notice. He crouched down beside Hajime's head and leaned in to give him a clumsy kiss. 

“Iwa-chan,” he said softly, tilting his head on one side. “What happened?”

“Just a stupid accident,” Hajime said, reaching to pull Oikawa into his arms. “I was running, I hit a wonky paving slab."

Oikawa resisted his attempts to pull him closer and his expression darkened. “When your wallet was stolen? You didn't tell me you got hurt.”

“Didn't want you to worry,” Hajime murmured, reaching out to run his fingers through Oikawa's hair. Half of it had come loose from his messy attempt to tie it back into a ponytail, the loose wisps softening his face. “Were you on the roof?” Hajime asked quietly.

Oikawa nodded. “You should come up and see the sunflowers.” He paused and gave Hajime a severe look. “When your ankle is better, obviously.”

“My ankle’s fine.”

“Hah!”

After quite literally outgrowing their little balcony, Oikawa had somehow charmed their landlord into giving him the spare key to the roof, where he had slowly cultivated a little rooftop garden. 

Yahaba had brought him the first plant when he was still recovering in the hospital, a little peace lily in a pink pot. At first, Hajime had been worried for the plant’s survival, because Oikawa was irretrievably neglectful of the things around him. To his surprise, the plant had thrived on the windowsill of their bedroom, and after that Oikawa had started bringing home new plants every few weeks. He would give them names and immediately forget them, pestering Hajime to recall them for him later.

“You're the last person I want a lecture from about this,” Hajime said, careful to keep his voice light.

“Don't be rude, I take excellent care of myself.”

Hajime wanted to argue, but then Oikawa tilted his head and the sunset through the window caught in his hair and highlighted the freckles on his nose. A happy kind of helplessness gripped Hajime, and he pushed himself up so that he could kiss the corner of Oikawa's mouth before he knew what he was doing. 

“You,” Oikawa whispered, returning the kiss softly, “are far more charming than I would like.”

Hajime grinned against his mouth. “You love it.”

“Mmm.”

Sighing, Oikawa got up to take the soggy ice pack from Hajime's ankle. He prodded the ankle gently, turning back to watch Hajime's face while he did it. 

“Stop that, it doesn't even hurt.”

Oikawa frowned at him. “Liar,” he said softly, because Oikawa had known him too well for too long, and had almost as good a sense for Hajime's level of pain tolerance as Hajime did himself. “I know it hurts a little bit at least.”

“I took some aspirin,” Hajime said with a shrug, while Oikawa went to put the melted ice pack in the sink. Hajime watched as Oikawa closed the door to the balcony, and circled back around to drop down beside the couch. "You know, if you really feel that bad, you should come up here and make me feel better."

Oikawa gave him a warm look. "And how might I do that, Iwa-chan?"

Grinning, Hajime patted his lap and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Up. Come on."

“You're hurt!” Oikawa said, scandalised. 

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Don't sit on my ankle then.” He patted his lap again, but Oikawa looked doubtful. 

“I don't want to squash you.”

“Don't be stupid,” Hajime said with a snort. “It's never bothered you before. Get up here.” 

With a sigh, Oikawa got to his feet and swung his knee over Hajime's waist. He settled down on Hajime's hips and then leaned forward to kiss him. 

“That's better,” Hajime murmured, pushing his fingers into Oikawa's hair and pulling him close. He tasted of sweet tea, the press of his mouth slow but insistent. 

While they kissed, Oikawa slowly unzipped Hajime's hoodie and pushed his hands inside, fingers spreading possessively across his chest. Hajime bent his knees to cage Oikawa in more closely; the pain in his ankle twinged briefly, then dulled again, and Oikawa shifted forward so that he was planted squarely on Hajime's groin. 

“Is this what you wanted, Iwa-chan?” he muttered, dragging his lips slowly along Hajime's jaw. “Should I help to take your mind off it?”

Hajime slid his hands over Oikawa's broad shoulders, trailing down his waist, and then grasped his hips firmly. Oikawa made a low, eager noise against his ear, and the sound rolled through him like thunder. They hadn’t had sex in weeks, or at least that was how it felt, and already the feeling of having Oikawa so close was hot and overwhelming. Hajime’s body was already reacting for him, his heartbeat beginning to pound in his throat, his cock stiffening where Oikawa’s plump backside pressed against him. 

Oikawa sat up and rocked back against him, his eyes on Hajime’s face. Deliberately holding his gaze, Oikawa bit his lip, and then ground down with his hips.

A choked sound bubbled out of Hajime’s throat; he surged up and kissed Oikawa again, parting his lips easily and meeting Oikawa’s tongue with his own. The kiss was electric, making his hands shake where he gripped Oikawa’s hips through his sweatpants. Without thinking, Hajime reached around to grab his ass, groaning softly at the way the fabric was stretched so tight, clinging to his body. 

Oikawa broke away from him again, wet and breathless, and Hajime looked up at him with a dazed smile.

“That okay?” he asked, kneading Oikawa’s flesh gently in his palms. “Too much?”

Oikawa nodded, and Hajime started to pull his hands away, heart sinking.

“Okay…”

“No no!” Oikawa said quickly, his eyes widening. He grabbed for Hajime’s hands, starting to laugh in that soft, self-conscious way that nobody ever really got to hear. “I mean—it’s okay. You asked conflicting questions, silly Iwa-chan.”

Hajime shrugged at him with a helpless grin on his face, and returned his hands to Oikawa’s lower back. “My bad,” he murmured, toying at the waistband of Oikawa’s sweatpants. “You wanted my hands somewhere?”

“On my ass, Hajime,” Oikawa said without hesitation. 

Laughing, Hajime slipped both hands below the waistband. It was a tight fit; the old fabric didn’t have much slack left to give, but Oikawa hummed and pushed into his touch, his eyes falling halfway shut like a cat’s. 

“You didn’t tell me what you want,” Oikawa accused him gently, rolling his hips against Hajime’s in a slow, easy undulation. His hands rested against Hajime’s chest, one thumb brushing thoughtfully back and forth over his left nipple, stroking him through his t-shirt, Their eyes met again and Oikawa cocked one eyebrow.

“I want to make _you_ feel good,” he said honestly, trying not to thrust against Oikawa’s ass too obviously. It had always been one of Hajime’s favourite parts of him, and he felt a little guilty about that when he knew that Oikawa was self-conscious. The guilt didn’t stop him from obsessing about it.

“I thought I was supposed to be making _you_ feel good,” Oikawa said, thankfully sounding amused rather than annoyed. 

Hajime shrugged. “Making you feel good is the best feeling.”

Oikawa snorted at him, turning away to hide the fact that his cheeks had gone pink. “You say such stupid things, you know. Are you just pretending to be smart?” The dismissive tone was so false that Hajime could’ve called bullshit from another room. He cocked his head and let Oikawa keep digging. “I’m not going to fall for your sappy stuff, Iwa-chan.”

Ignoring the taunts, Hajime slid his hands down further, and used his grip to haul him forwards, shifting Oikawa’s weight onto his stomach. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelped.

“Let me go down on you.”

Oikawa shivered. He’d been funny about sex recently, not that Hajime blamed him, but he missed the easiness they used to find in bed together, the way Oikawa would prance around half dressed all the time, or the times he would happily push Hajime to his knees in the middle of their kitchen just because. He missed the weight of Oikawa’s dick in his mouth. 

Above him, Oikawa’s mouth tilted awkwardly for a moment, and he frowned. “Are you sure you want—”

“Yes,” Hajime answered, before he could talk either one of them out of it. “Of course I want to.” He extracted one of his hands from Oikawa’s clothes and ran it down the warm expanse of his thigh. “Do you have any idea how hot that is? Making you fall apart that way, feeling you come in my mouth—”

“Hajime,” Oikawa breathed, expression softening while his eyes turned molten. He moved his hand across to Hajime’s jaw, and traced a fingertip along it.

“Sometimes when I jerk off, all I can think about is sucking your dick—”

“God, Hajime—”

Oikawa’s fingers reached Hajime’s chin, and Hajime turned his head to catch one between his teeth, before slowly sucking the length of it into his mouth. Oikawa watched him intently, his breathing becoming noticeably heavier. Hajime pressed his tongue along Oikawa’s finger before releasing him with a _pop_ and grinning up at him. “Is that a yes?”

Oikawa nodded eagerly, but then he hesitated and glanced over his shoulder. “What about your ankle? You’ll make it worse if you’re on the floor.”

Hajime nodded and patted Oikawa’s hips, letting his touch linger. “I’ve got a plan, but you have to get off me.”

“You’re the one that made me get on you,” Oikawa protested.

“Are you complaining?”

Oikawa gave him a sheepish grin. “No.” 

He did as he was told after a few moments, shuffling off the couch and standing awkwardly beside it with his sweatpants pulled halfway down his ass, his dick jutting out obscenely against the fabric. His t-shirt had ridden up slightly, and Hajime had a tantalising glimpse of his soft belly before Oikawa pulled the hem down, fidgeting self-consciously. 

Careful not to jar his ankle, Hajime sat up and turned to put his feet on the floor. The ankle was fine if he didn’t put too much weight on it. He got comfortable, then beckoned Oikawa forward, grabbing his wrist and tugging him to stand at the edge of the couch. 

“Iwa-chan—”

Hajime pushed up Oikawa’s t-shirt and pressed his face against his stomach, smiling at the warm give of his body. While Oikawa’s fingers found their way to his hair, Hajime ran his fingers up Oikawa’s sides, moving to cup his ribcage, slowly lifting his shirt higher while Oikawa huffed quietly above him. Hajime pressed his lips to Oikawa’s bare stomach, tugging him closer and scraping his teeth over a hipbone. He could feel Oikawa’s dick nudging against his neck, his chin, and ducked his head finally to nuzzle him through his sweatpants. 

Oikawa’s fingers tightened in his hair, his voice gasping softly. Unwilling to wait any longer, Hajime quickly shed Oikawa’s sweatpants for him, shoving them down to his knees, then opened his mouth and took the head of Oikawa’s dick on his tongue. He moaned low in his throat, closing his mouth around the velvety skin.

“Oh, oh, Haji—Hajime,” Oikawa gasped, his hands cradling Hajime’s head carefully. “Mm, please, more—”

Hajime pulled off and looked up at him, wrapping his fingers around Oikawa’s dick with a lazy smile. “You don’t mind if I keep going?”

Oikawa shook his head. “Please?”

“Okay,” Hajime said, letting go of him and sitting back on the couch. He patted his lap and gave Oikawa a filthy grin. “Come here.”

Slowly, Oikawa tugged his feet free of his socks and sweatpants and clambered onto Hajime’s lap again, kneeling upright put his cock at the perfect height for Hajime to swallow it comfortably. Oikawa moaned at the first, soft slide of Hajime’s mouth around his cock, and then panted softly when he started to move. 

Hajime gripped Oikawa’s hips again, digging his fingers into the soft skin, and using the leverage to rock Oikawa’s hips against him. He relished the familiar taste of Oikawa’s skin on his tongue. 

“Hnn—oh, Hajime,” Oikawa moaned again, brushing the hair off Hajime’s forehead and looking down at him with wide eyes, startled fondness softening his features. He ran his hand down the side of Hajime’s face, and then his smile turned sly. “Is this enough?” he murmured, still a little breathless. His thumb touched the corner of Hajime’s open mouth, feeling himself slip in and out. “Or should I fuck you?”

The words shuddered through him and Hajime closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a low, helpless sound of encouragement.

Oikawa laughed and reached up to clutch his hair, tugging his head back a little way. “Is that a yes, Iwa-chan? Pinch me for yes.”

Hajime seized a fingerful of Oikawa’s thigh and gave it a hard, twisting pinch. Enough to leave a bruise. The sound Oikawa made in response was half a yelp, half a moan, and made Hajime’s guts tremble with arousal. Oikawa didn’t disappoint. He let go of Hajime to grip the back of the couch, hands either side of Hajime’s head, and started to rock his hips forward, slow and steady, giving Hajime time to adjust to the sensation of Oikawa’s cock plunging to the back of his throat. 

It felt so good to surrender this way, breathing hard through his nose as Oikawa fucked his mouth steadily. Hajime's cock twitched in his shorts, his balls aching with anticipation. He grabbed handfuls of Oikawa's ass, gripping it tightly and encouraging his eager thrusts. After a few minutes, Hajime pulled off to catch his breath properly, jerking Oikawa off slowly while he swallowed and cleared his throat.

Oikawa shuddered over him. He had slowly sunk forward until his forearms were braced on the back of the couch, his belly hanging right above Hajime’s face. It was too tempting to resist; Hajime pushed his face into Oikawa’s stomach again, still jerking him off.

“Hah—Hajime,” Oikawa whined, pushing himself up slightly. 

Hajime wrapped the other arm around Oikawa’s waist and dragged him back down, pressing eager, open-mouthed kisses to his skin, biting down to suck a hickey just above his hip. 

“You’re—so fucking hot,” he gasped, tightening his grip on Oikawa’s cock. “I want you on me all the fucking time, Tooru, shit—”

Oikawa whimpered, thrusting hard against Hajime’s hand. His cock brushed Hajime’s cheek and he let out another broken sound that made Hajime want to roll him over right away and fuck him until he cried. 

“Tooru,” he said, his voice already hoarse. He looked up through his eyelashes and caught Oikawa’s eye. “I want you to fuck my mouth, okay? Fuck me, come down my throat—”

“Shit—”

“Fucking—use me up, okay? Let me make it good for you.”

Oikawa batted Hajime’s hand away suddenly and dropped down into his lap to seal their mouths together. “Hajime,” he gasped between messy kisses, putting his arms around Hajime’s neck and clinging to him. “Hah, Hajime, I’m—I’m so turned on, please—”

Hajime grabbed Oikawa’s ass and ground their hips together, shivering at the feeling of Oikawa’s dick rutting against his stomach. He felt greedy and fevered, wanting to do everything he could with Oikawa, right now, resenting that he had to choose. Oikawa kissed him again, tongue reaching in and nudging against the roof of his mouth the way his dick had, making heat race to Hajime’s stomach. He was painfully hard in his underwear, his dick awkwardly restrained by his clothes, but he didn’t want to stop this for the time it would take to fix the issue. He wanted Oikawa as close as he could get, closer if possible. 

A string of saliva joined their lips when they broke apart, breathing heavily. Oikawa just licked his mouth, unconcerned, staring at Hajime with wide eyes. 

Hajime grinned at him. "Give it to me, Tooru."

Oikawa nodded. Holding Hajime's gaze, he slowly pushed himself to his knees once more and pressed the pad of his thumb against Hajime's bottom lip. Although Hajime opened his mouth, Oikawa didn't push his thumb inside. He ran it along Hajime's lip instead, smiling in approval when Hajime spread his mouth wider. 

“That's good, Hajime,” he murmured, adjusting his weight as he shifted forward. His cock bobbed against Hajime's chin, but he caught it in his hand, and rubbed it along the same path his thumb had just taken. 

Hajime let his head fall back with a moan, mouth opening wide. He moaned when Oikawa's cock slid into his mouth again, stunned for a moment by the force of his arousal before he recalled himself enough to close his lips around it and suck. 

"Oh, Hajime," Oikawa groaned, fingers clenching in Hajime's hair. "I—I'm close—"

Closing his eyes, Hajime buried his nose in Oikawa's abdomen, swallowing around his cock until he felt Oikawa start to come, tasted the bitter fluid spilling over the back of his tongue. He swallowed again reflexively, softening his mouth until Oikawa gave a groan and pulled out. He was lightheaded in the aftermath of it, only dimly aware of Oikawa cupping his face and covering it with kisses. 

Hajime put his arms around him, hugging him tight. "Thank you," he murmured against Oikawa's ear.

Oikawa huffed and hugged him back hard. "Don't thank _me_ , silly boy," he muttered. He ran his fingers slowly through Hajime's hair. "I've missed you too."

Heat pricked at Hajime's eyes, and he buried his face in Oikawa's to hold back the sudden urge to cry. "I love you," he mumbled, clutching at Oikawa's t-shirt. 

"Me too," Oikawa said, laughing gently. He drew back, kissing Hajime's temple softly. "Come on, let's go to bed."

They made their way clumsily to the bedroom, Oikawa insisting on supporting Hajime, despite his assertion that he could walk perfectly fine on his own. Once they reached the bed, however, Hajime stopped complaining when it became clear what Oikawa had planned. He lay on the bed, watching Oikawa as he undressed slowly, his self-consciousness gradually melting under the heat of Hajime's gaze. 

"Am I allowed to help at all?" Hajime asked, when Oikawa uncapped the lube and coated his fingers.

Oikawa shook his head. "Absolutely not. You get to lie still and watch."

Hajime laughed. "Okay, okay. Fine with me."

It wasn't as if he minded watching as Oikawa opened himself up slowly. Hajime couldn't help putting a hand on his cock as he watched, occasionally stroking or squeezing himself to bear the worst of the anticipation. He knew Oikawa had struggled to deal with his weight gain since his illness, the impact it had had on his health and his ability to exercise, but things were finally improving in that regard, and Hajime loved him regardless. He even _liked_ Oikawa with a little extra weight on him, as he frequently made clear.

"Tell me if I crush you," Oikawa said finally, straddling Hajime's hips with a determined look on his face. He coated Hajime's cock with lube, then sank down on it slowly, the two of them groaning together at the sensation. 

"Give me your hand," Hajime said, reaching out to lace his fingers with Oikawa's. 

Oikawa grinned down at him. "You're such a sap."

Hajime just nodded, watching him with open adoration as Oikawa started to move against him, pushing himself up on his knees and sinking down again. He felt so impossibly lucky; that Oikawa was still here, that they had managed to make this work, and he didn't care that Oikawa was probably going to make fun of the dopey smile on his face. 

All he needed was this; the two of them, the rhythm of their bodies falling into synch, just as they always had.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1355282460058255361) | [read my iwaoi fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1329922&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=3606845&exclude_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=1787338&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees)


End file.
